Quick revive
COPYRIGHT!!!-Everything on this page ecxept this scentence and stuff in brackets was quoted from the Call of Duty Wiki, and was NOT written by me! "Whenever things, been draggin' you down, grabs you by the balls and pulls you to the ground, if you wanna get up, you need a little revive. If you wanna get up... YOU NEED A LITTLE REVIIIIIIVE!...YEAH!" :— Quick Revive Jingle http://images.wikia.com/callofduty/images/1/18/Quick_revive.jpgQuick Revive Soda is an obtainable perk in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops that is featured in the Zombies game mode. Quick Revive costs 1500 points, making it one of the cheapest perks in the game. In World at War, this perk is virtually useless while playing solo, but the most useful in multiplayer since when you or a teammate is downed,you or your teammates are revived much faster than normal. In Black Ops, this perk was given a more useful role while playing solo. It can be bought for 500 points and with the power switched off. When the player falls down, they will be equipped with a Mustang & Sally (unless the player has a Ray Gun or Winter's Howl) and will be free to shoot the zombies while they are down. The zombies will walk away from the player while they are reviving themselves. After use, the perk must be bought again and can be purchased three times before the machine disappears for the rest of the match. Locationshttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quick_Revive&action=edit&section=1Edit *'Verrückt' - Starting room (American side). *'Shi No Numa' - Spawns when a hut is opened. *'Der Riese' - Dr Maxis' office. *'Kino der Toten' - Starting room. *'Five' - Starting room﻿. *'Ascension' - Starting room. *'Call of the Dead' - Starting room. Tacticshttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quick_Revive&action=edit&section=2Edit *This perk is handy to purchase if the player also has a distraction device (such as Monkey Bombs or the Gersch Device) as they can pick up multiple players while the zombies are distracted. *It is effective to buy Quick Revive if the player's entire team is camping in one area and the player is normally in the back of the formation, allowing them to revive a teammate downed in front of them quickly. *On Ascension, solo players should buy Quick Revive before rounds 5-7 (The Space Monkey rounds). When the Monkey Round starts, camp at the Quick Revive machine, and knife the monkeys as they come to attack the machine. If the machine is unharmed, the player will get both Max Ammo and a free random perk. *When playing Solo on Kino der Toten, if half between Quick revive and Juggernog and only having 2500 points after getting downed, head for juggernog as it takes more hits for a Zombie to hit you and Quick Revive is limited. *Quick revive on solo is a very effective method to kill The Pentagon Theif on "Five" by cooking a grenade at the beginning of the round and then pulling out your "Mustang and Sally". *Despite the fact players tend to buy other perks before Quick revive, it is still very important to buy it in order to save players on high round because you can't trust people backing you. Trivia http://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quick_Revive&action=edit&section=3Edit *This Perk-a-cola is similar to the Second Chance perk but the time needed to revive a player with Quick Revive is a little slower than Second Chance *According to the characters, this perk tastes like fish. *Every Zombies Character seems to dislike the fishy taste of the Quick Revive, apart from Takeo who remarks its nice taste, a stereotype associating the Japanese with sushi, which is raw fish. Tank Dempsey particularly dislikes this perk, as he hates fish. *There is a bloody hand print on the machine, possibly implying someone tried to get a Quick Revive before dying. *The icon for Quick Revive is a grave with a man standing up from it. The background is blue, with the main picture being white. *In GKNOVA6, one of the screens shows Quick Revive where Speed Cola should be on "Five". *This Perk-a-Cola has the shortest jingle. *In Solo, even after it has disappeared, running into the spot where it usually is will still result in the sound of Perk-A-Cola bottles shaking around. *Once you have expended the three solo revives and the machine dissapears, you cannot receive another quick revive from Random Perk Bottles, even if you have all other perks. *On solo, when a player gets back up using Quick Revive they can receive the points that would normally be awarded for reviving a team mate.. *Quick Revive is the only Perk-A-Cola that doesn't resemble a drink in real life. *When paired up with Juggernog , you can revive your teammates quick and can still take a few hits as well. *Quick Revive is 1500 points, and will not revive the player in solo mode on the iPhone. *Quick Revive is the cheapest perk at the price of only 500 points.(only on solo) Jinglehttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quick_Revive&action=edit&section=4Edit Quick Revive Jingle Galleryhttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quick_Revive&action=edit&section=5Edit ﻿The quick revive logo from the game files.IMG 0127.pngQuick Revive in the iTouch version of Nazi Zombies. Add a photo to this galleryAdd a photo to this gallery